Masamune and Warrior's birthday insanity
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: My late Thanksgiving/Birthday fanfic. It's Masamune's birthday and Rosalina, Dynamis, and Ranmaru plan on making it special. Until a certain authoress with the same birthday makes it a disaster... (Sorry if the summary is bad) Rated T for the insanity. Happy late Thanksgiving everyone.


**Me: Dang it! I should've had this up yesterday! But I guess since this is a birthday fanfic for Masamune it can't be helped.**

**Dynamis: Guess this is what happens when get caught up in the holiday fun.**

**Me: Anyways happy late thanksgiving to everyone reading this.**

**Masamune: Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because, your english voice actor's birthday is on the same day as mine, therefore I came to the conclusion that you're birthday is on the same day.**

**Dynamis: And there goes the fourth wall breaking in the distance.**

**Me: Anyways, here's my thanksgiving/birthday insanity fanfic. I don't own MFB or Pokemon. Only my OCs Rosalina and Ranmaru.**

**Quick warning: This fanfic involves several MFB characters chasing after a giant turkey destroying the city. You were warned. Also, listen to dramatic music while reading this. It makes it more amusing to read.**

Masamune and Warrior's Birthday insantiy

"Hey Rosalina. What's with the extra birthday cake over here?" Masamune asked as the striker blader looked at his birthday cake happily.

"Well... Warrior's birthday is today too and I know that because she told me while working on the Silver Angel Tournament story," Rosalina said as she placed a bowl of cranberries on the table.

"You do know that you're breaking the fourth wall right?" Masamune asked.

"Your point?"

"That every time someone breaks the fourth wall, something bad happens to the city."

"He's right. Last time someone broke the fourth wall, Palkia and Dialga started fighting over Metal Bey City **(1)**," Dynamis said as he placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on a nearby table.

"Um... Thanksgiving was yesterday..." Masamune pointed out.

"Warrior said to put thanksgiving foods on the table because she forgot to do a thanksgiving fanfic yesterday," Rosalina said as she brought a pumpkin pie in.

"Wait... If she's doing a Thanksgiving fanfic today... Where's the turkey?" Masamune asked.

"Excellent question Masamune!"

Warrior appeared from a cloud of purple and pink dust with her Pichu, Sugar riding on her left shoulder **(2)**. "That's what I need your help with," Warrior stated, carrying a mashed potato bazooka over her right shoulder, "A giant turkey is running loose in the city as we speak."

"I knew this was going to be an insane birthday. I just knew it," Masamune groaned.

"Ranmaru's waiting for us with the remaining Thanksgiving weapons. Let's go!" Warrior said as she snapped her fingers, teleporting the group where Ranmaru was waiting.

"You want to celebrate both thanksgiving and your birthday in one day and you choose to do this? What were you thinking?!" Ranmaru yelled.

Warrior threw the mashed potato bazooka to Dynamis before picking up an identical one. "I've been waiting to use this all year," she stated.

"What is it?"

"The birthday cake bazooka 3000!" Warrior announced as she took aim.

"Wait. You want us to destroy a giant turkey you created with your insanity wand with a mashed potato bazooka, a birthday cake bazooka, a pumpkin pie cannon, a cranberry slingshot, and a water gun filled with gravy?" Dynamis asked.

"Yep!"

Dynamis looked at the fanfic author for a few seconds. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WERE WRITING THIS FANFIC!" he yelled.

The other bladers cringed. "I was thinking about having fun with you guys for the holidays," Warrior stated, "But enough talk. LET'S HUNT SOME TURKEY!"

Warrior aimed her birthday cake bazooka at the giant turkey (Who was busy attempting to sleep in a tree at the moment) and fired. Several blast of red velvet cake exploded as they came in contact with the overgrown bird as it collapsed in next to a destroyed WBBA.

"I thought your bazooka could only shoot birthday cake," Dynamis stated.

"I like red velvet more. Now go, Pokeball!" Warrior yelled as she threw a random master ball. The purple pokeball shook once and played the capturing music from Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.

"I caught a giant turkey. Let's celebrate!" Warrior yelled.

Warrior teleported the group of bladers back to dungeon gym, where they proceeded to eat too much birthday cake. "I love Thanksgiving! We should do this again next year," Warrior stated.

"NO!"

**Me: And that's what happens when you start thinking of a fanfic during Thanksgiving dinner.**

**Dynamis: O.O" What is wrong with you?**

**Me: Nothing. Anyways, I have a quick announcement. I'm working on a Christmas gift for everyone on the MFB fandom, so updates on The Silver Angels Tournament will be on Saturdays and/or Sundays till January. I'll be updating, but It'll be slow till after the holidays.**

**The quick points stood for two things. The first stood for my fist fanfic. The second stood for me loving Pichus.**

**That's it for now. Till next time, this is Warrior saying Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
